


Five Songs Kurt Was Surprised to Find on Karofsky’s iPod and One He Wasn’t

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bullying, Gen, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kurt finds the tiny red-shelled iPod (with earbuds and a folded piece of notebook paper) waiting for him in his locker when he returns from Dalton.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Songs Kurt Was Surprised to Find on Karofsky’s iPod and One He Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this a million years ago for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/karofsky_hummel/33631.html?thread=804447#t804447) at the [](http://karofsky_hummel.livejournal.com/profile)[**karofsky_hummel**](http://karofsky_hummel.livejournal.com/) fic meme, and recently discovered it in my folder of unfinished crap.
> 
> I reserve the right to go back to this one, though, because I kind of liked writing the first part. I just got majorly blocked.

Kurt finds the tiny red-shelled iPod (with earbuds and a folded piece of notebook paper) waiting for him in his locker when he returns from Dalton. 

He picks up the square of paper and unfolds it, wondering which of his friends had decided to welcome him back with such an extravagant and unexpected—but welcome, so very welcome!—gift. 

_Maybe it was Rachel_ , he thinks, _or even Blaine._ The thought of Blaine leaving him a surprise on his first day back at McKinley fills Kurt with a delicious warmth he wants to hold on to and savor. 

“Dear Hummel,” Kurt reads aloud, frowning slightly. The handwriting is sloppy, hasty; it couldn’t possibly be Blaine. Nothing about Blaine is sloppy, not his hair, not his attire, and certainly not his handwriting. Kurt glances up from the torn out sheet of paper and looks around briefly before returning his gaze to the note. He decides to read on in silence, and leans back against the lockers.

> I heard you were coming back today. Coach Sylvester told me if she caught me around your locker at all she’d throw me over her shoulder fireman style and carry me out of the building to the nearest police station and I’m pretty sure she’d do it too, so don’t worry. I won’t be coming by your locker anymore. 
> 
> I feel like I owe you an explanation and an apology though, but I suck at this kind of thing. You might have noticed... Anyways, I was thinking about how I could explain everything to you without writing myself into a corner, but I decided I’d just let smarter people than me do it for me.
> 
> So, to conclude, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you feel scared and unsafe. I’m sorry you had to leave because of me. ~~But I’m happy you’re back.~~ I’m sorry I made your life a living Hell. ~~I guess I just wanted~~ ~~I wanted to~~ I hope someday you can forgive me.
> 
> I hope you like the songs. They’re my favorites. I think maybe you’ll be pleasantly surprised.
> 
> ~~Always~~ ~~Take care~~ ~~All the best~~ ~~Your fr~~  
>  Sincerely,  
>  ~~Dave~~ Karofsky

Kurt’s first reaction is to tell Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins that Karofsky’s been in his locker, that he’s been violated by the brute yet again and maybe, just _maybe_ they’ll finally take Kurt seriously. His second reaction is to smash the iPod and leave it in front of Karofsky’s locker in pieces, the songs unlistened to.

His third reaction, however—borne of his damnable curiosity—is to find a quiet place to sit and listen to the music Karofsky’s loaded onto the iPod for him. It’s an idea that he can’t quite shake out of his head, no matter how hard he tries to convince himself otherwise. Kurt certainly doesn’t owe Karofsky anything and he definitely doesn’t owe him the time it would take to listen to his playlist or whatever the hell this is.

It’s also kind of odd to think that Karofsky’s done something like this for him and he doesn’t like thinking of it that way. Maybe this is a trick or something, intended to throw Kurt off his game. Kurt can’t figure out what kind of game would entail Karofsky luring him to listen to the meatheaded jock’s undoubtedly horrendous musical selections, though. He’s not sure he even wants to know.

Kurt tucks the iPod into the front pocket of his (suede Marc Jacobs (of course)) bomber jacket and glances around quickly, sliding the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. He doesn’t spot any lurking Karofskys in the shadows, waiting to pounce, so he shuts his locker door and heads for the safest spot he can think of.

**i. “[Maybe This Time](http://anonym.to/?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3rkLRJ0m0k),” Liza Minelli**

The choir room is empty at this time of the day; it’ll be the perfect place for him to settle down with Karofsky’s iPod. Kurt’s almost tempted to rip a piece of paper out of one of his notebooks so that he can take critical notes. _Rap-metal stopped being cool in the 1990s. Of course you listen to Nickelback. The lyrics are pedestrian and unintelligible. I guess that explains why you like this song so much, you neanderthal._

The first song starts playing and Kurt feels like he’s been doused with ice-cold water; he _knows_ this song. Then Liza starts singing and Kurt sits back heavily in his chair, the blank sheet of paper dropping from his hand and fluttering slowly to the floor.

Once the shock begins to recede, though, he’s angry and he’s not entirely sure why. This almost feels like another violation, like Karofsky’s managed to tap into his brain and use what he’s found against Kurt. It almost feels manipulative, in a way. But, then again—

_Everybody loves a winner, so nobody loved me._

Kurt’s not sure why, but something raises the hairs at the back of his neck when he hears that line. He tightens his hand around Karofsky’s iPod and gnaws hard on his bottom lip.

He doesn’t _want_ to know this much about his bully. He doesn’t want to think of him as a person, with real feelings and motives. It’s easier to think of him as the faceless, inhuman monster lurking in the shadows. It’s easier to hate him that way.

* * *

The other songs on Karofsky's iPod were, as follows:

**ii. “[(Nice Dream)](http://anonym.to/?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDLkaISa-B8),” Radiohead**

**iii. “[Millstone](http://anonym.to/?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHPYmEtgrkU),” Brand New**

**iv. “[Firework](http://anonym.to/?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw),” Katy Perry**

**v. “[Good Feeling](http://anonym.to/?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhedKAhHqK8),” Violent Femmes**

**i. “[Easier to Run](http://anonym.to/?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3RiDJ8_3Lo),” Linkin Park**


End file.
